jamestechno998fandomcom-20200215-history
Digimon World Dawn and Dusk
Digimon World Dawn and Digimon World Dusk (Digimon Story Sunburst & Moonlight in Japan) are two separate Digimon video games for the Nintendo DS handheld game console. They were released in Japan on March 29, 2007. The games' English names were officially confirmed on May 16, 2007, and were officially released on September 18, 2007. Plot A huge earthquake caused by a strange virus has struck the Sunshine and Dark Moon districts, damaging the access points to the Digital World and causing many Digimon to mysteriously degenerate into Digi-Eggs. In Dawn, rumors have spread that the Night Claw Team (referred to in game as Night Crow) from Moonlight District (referred to as Darkmoon), were responsible for the incident and vice versa for the Light Fang team. With both sides accusing the other, players take the role of an opposing tamer to investigate and uncover the truth behind the dangerous tremors. Note that although the games share a main story, the plot differs between Dawn and Dusk to some degree. Players also explore different areas depending on the version of the game they play. You may choose to play as a boy or girl, though the boy and girl look slightly different depending on the version you play. The two games feature parallel storylines with a main team in each that opposes the other (Light Fang in Dawn and Night Claw/Night Crow in Dusk), though the two teams work together towards a common cause.[1]With both games you visit the opposite game city. So in Dawn ,near the end of the game you will visit Darkmoon city and in reverse for Dusk. New Digimon As with Digimon World DS, Dawn and Dusk introduce several new Digimon to the franchise. Chicchimon is a new Bird based Fresh/In-Training Digimon. Grimmon, ChaosGrimmon, and EXO-Grimmon also make their first appearances in the game as the main enemy. Grimmon seems to have a connection with Chronomon Destroyer Mode, a boss from the first game. Dawn and Dusk also complete the Digivolution lines of the Digimon from Digimon Data Squad, with the likes of ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon, after having been left out in the first game. DotShineGreymon and DotMirageGaogamon make their debut, with DotAgumon and DotFalcomon returning from the first game and also includes DNA Evolution to obtain stronger Digimon. It is possible to have certain digimon that were bosses in previous games. For example Kimeramon and SkullGreymon. Starter Digimon Depending on the version of the game being played, players automatically begin with whichever lead Digimon is exclusive to their version, plus two Digimon from the respective packs chosen. If the player is playing Dusk, the starter Digimon is Lunamon, and the Digimon from the packs are: Gaomon and Solarmon (Balanced pack); BlackAgumon and Goblimon (Attack pack); Tentomon and Keramon (Defense pack); or Bearmon and Palmon(Pretty pack). If the player is playing Dawn, the starter Digimon is Coronamon, and the Digimon from the packs are: Agumon and Salamon (Balanced pack); Guilmon and SnowAgumon (Attack pack); Muchomon and Monodramon (Speed pack); or Kudamon and Biyomon (Japanese pack). In each version the Digimon start of at Ultimate level (excluding Lunamon or Coronamon). But the tremor causes your Digimon to degenerate into the above Digimon. Development The games' English titles were confirmed on May 16, 2007.[2] The game was exhibited in a small booth at Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) 2007. Category:Games